psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
My life is falling apart.
my life is falling apart. is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 9th, 2017. Synopsis Isaac MAKES HIS MOVE — Isaac attempts to remake Psycho Kid Kills Father anniversary prank that turns deadly for Jeff and Theresa Ridgway, Meanwhile, Parker rescues Jeffrey from the Psychopath room as Isaac manages to kidnap Jesse's mom. Plot Parker Zippel starts filming on his camera, awhile then he finds a stash of cocaine from Isaac's bag. Isaac barges into his room where Parker is. Isaac yells at him over him robbing his stash, Parker hands it to him. He smokes it. Isaac then threatens him with a knife, making Parker paranoid. After then Isaac laughs at the joke he made about threatening Parker with his weapon, Parker tells Isaac he finally wants to quit filming for him. Isaac forces him to film more of his speech and scenes. Isaac mentions that the Psycho Series anniversary started telling it to Parker. Isaac mentions about Corn in the video describing that he quit in Jesse's real-life self video. Parker gets confused, threatening Isaac that he'd let go of the vlogging camera. Isaac makes a deal with him to film him getting things progressed and done. Isaac and Parker discuss about it for awhile. Parker and Isaac agree with that choice. Jesse starts getting paranoid about a hole in his cocaine bag. After then Isaac tells Parker that when Tom Abraham came into Jesse's residence with a gun pointed to their families face. Isaac mentions the events that happened in Psycho Kid Kills FatherPsycho Kid Kills Father, so Isaac is deciding he'd make a role-reversal of that video. Isaac and Parker go into the Ridgway's living room. Isaac then steals a gun from Jesse's parent's drawer. Parker scrambles and freaks out. Going into Jesse's room getting confused. Isaac surprises Parker and having him tell that Isaac that Parker is fed-up with his dangerous recent changes. Parker starts screaming at Isaac for a bit, then he reveals that he knows about him trapping Jesse inside that one special mirror. Parker flees down to the basement to free Jeffrey Jr. from being imprisoned by Isaac, while the two discuss certain things. The camera cuts to Isaac throwing a Psycho Freakout, Isaac says goodbye to the Juggies and that he might never see them ever again. Isaac attempts to film the rest of Jesse's role reversal with a real gun pointed randomly at Jesse's parents Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Theresa Ridgway in the living room. Isaac yells at Jesse's parents and unplugs their TV and starts scaring them and tells Jeffrey Sr. that he's doing Psycho Kid Kills Father. Isaac and Jesse's parents try to sort out the prank he's pulling on them. While then the video cuts to Parker really freeing Jeffrey from the locked basement door. Jeffrey rushes out and Parker reveals to Jeff that he has a gun, making him get shocked about it. The video cuts to Isaac still scaring Jesse's parents and showing a evil violent behavior to them. Isaac changes to being the Psycho Kid character while waving the gun at Jesse's parents. The argument goes on for sometime. Isaac threatens Jesse's father with the numbers to the safe acting like he's playing the fake video Psycho Kid Kills Father. Isaac forces Jesse's mother to walk away with him. Isaac also reveals to her he's not Jesse she gets confused, then Isaac suddenly pulls her away forcefully. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. scares Isaac. He tries to stop Isaac from stealing his Wife, but suddenly the video cuts to Jeffrey Jr. and Parker Zippel's conversation surprisingly with a firing gunshot that came from the living room by Isaac getting a freakout moment from his father. Jeffrey and Parker rushes upstaries and go to the living room finding Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. injured sorta. Parker films Isaac driving off away from the Ridgway residence. The two rush outside to go after Theresa Ridgway and including Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. revealing he'd be calling the Police on Isaac. The video then cuts to Isaac and Terry driving in the freeway and escaping the brother and father and Parker Zippel from the Ridgway residence. Isaac then gets paranoid and gets harsh with Theresa by telling her to shut up. Isaac then admits he has screwed up and is finding another location currently for Jesse. Isaac tells Jesse's mother to hush up and not do anything relently stupid. The video ends with Isaac telling Jesse's mother that he owns her now and she can't escape him. Showing the both driving off completely unknown. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Parker Zippel *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (mentioned) *Tom Abraham (mentioned) Locations *The Ridgway Residence Previous Events This video was uploaded the day after JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR!JEFFREY FINDS THE MIRROR! was uploaded, which took place straight after Isaac locked Jeffrey in that video. Having the video and Jesse's mom and dad get threatened to be killed by Jeff's gun. Trivia *This video is similar to the last June YouTube video in 2016 of McJuggerNuggets Psycho Kid Kills Father video, both videos have Jesse's characters in it, both videos have Jesse's characters pointing a gun at his father, albeit different guns. References Category:Pranking Videos Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Pranks Category:2017 Series Category:The Devil Inside